


i have been thinking about you a latte

by daiyascenes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyascenes/pseuds/daiyascenes
Summary: mark works in a coffee shop but thinks the wednesday boy is stupid and annoying but cute as hell. but why can't he come more often?meanwhile the wednesday boy is hiding more than he looks, but still is goofy and so goddamn whipped, even more than the cream on top of the frappuccino he asked mark to make.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning: homophobia in this fic, use of gay slurs + swear words so be warned

mark actually starts to believe working in this damned coffee shop seems so much better than any class he's ever taken.

he always thought he would dread this coffee shop. this shop, started by his parents way before he was ever born, is what he spends his time at every single night after school. his brother is usually there, but if not, it's a pretty quiet ambience which he has gotten used to.

it isn't even about the coffee anymore. sure, he has gotten used to the aroma of the coffee beans as they roast, or how the smell changes as different ingredients are added in to create a different concoction. he has gotten used to standing by the cash register, watching as different people come in and order the same, old, bland drink from the menu. he also remembers the regulars - the elderly man who comes in, without fail, at 7 pm, on the dot, to get an espresso, and who often tipped him generously. then there was that business man who once ordered 7 cups of coffee (who knew for who or for what), and then tipped him a 10 dollar bill just as he rushed out.

he wonders if people knew how boring life got being a staff member there. people always order the same thing, the same drink with the same amount of sugar, the same carefully measured amounts of milk and cream, the same amount of caffeine, the same amount of frustration mark gets as he stands there, his hands moving before his brain can even process the order. it's horridly boring and bland, to the point he often asks himself why the hell is he still working for this coffee shop.

he claims it's for extra pocket money, but in reality he keeps coming back for only one reason.

 _oh right_. he reminds himself on a random wednesday. _it's because of the wednesday kid._

this stupid kid who comes in at 9pm every single wednesday, only to order the most wacky drinks possible.

the last time he ordered a decaf soy latte with an extra shot and cream, which made mark want to die with how much work he would have to do for this one silly order. there was also the time that that kid came in completely exhausted and tired, and asked for what seemed to be a triple, venti, half sweet, non-fat, caramel macchiato, which was another terrible option considering how the shop was just around closing hours and mark had spent over 30 minutes cleaning up.

the best part of it all? the kid's naming skills. oh gosh.

mark's pretty much had enough with all the names he's given. mark's seen a lot, but the best one had got to be 'can i get your number', which mark just had to shout out only to be met with the prettiest eyes and lips as he mouthed a 'yes' to him.

the kid should just thank god he's cute, and that mark has a good tolerance for bullshit, because if not, that kid would be permanently banned from even speaking.

* * *

the coffee shop's door chimes as mark walks in. he drops his bag by the back, waving and saying a hello to the lady by the back, whom comes to work by alternate weeks. he knows her pretty well, she's practically the boss of this shop, only second to his family. he tries to make small talk, but he figures the lady understands his social awkwardness, and just lets him off with a simple task, to go and bring the fresh shipment of the coffee beans in and transfer them to the big container which they keep them.

"sorry about that kid. i would usually go and help you with the shipment, but you know..."

"i get it, it's fine. thanks for everything again, mrs kim. would you help me man the cash register for a second?"

the lady smiles at him warmly, as he smiles back. he takes off the jacket he has on, leaving him in a light black tee, knowing the manual labour he has to do and proceeds to put on his apron as he walks towards the back door.

the sun practically beats down on him as he starts to lift the box, and sweat builds on his upper lip and forehead instantly. as he carries the box, he slowly but steadily walks up the stairs to place it back on the floor, next to the shelfs that house their house brand coffee. he knows why his parents are so protective on this secret blend of coffee, and the ratio of the shipments made. it isn't the first time they've been wrong about trusting an outsider. the lee coffee is something mark grew up with, something that practically raised him, and mark gets why he has to be the one to do it, despite how hard it is alone. 

as he categorises the coffee beans to the different grades, he starts to package them into the packs for sale to the consumers. just as he's about to finish him his job,. he hears mrs kim's voice by the corridor. "mark!" she calls. it sounds pretty urgent, and mark isn't going to deny the curiosity that is stirring within him to find out what she is asking for.

mark comes out, wiping off the sweat on his upper lip, as he meets eyes with the wednesday boy. his hair is dark brown again, despite his red hair the previous week. as mark steps closer to the cash register, he can smell his cologne as his eyes go wide as he sees the light makeup on his face. mark obviously recognises him, although he doesn't know what is his name, but wednesday boy sounds good to him. the other boy's eyes go wide as he sees mark, before he breaks out into a little smirk.

mark can't help but raise an eyebrow to ask what's going on. luckily, mrs kim fills him in on the details. "this boy called to ask where were you. he said he wouldn't leave until you came, so i just called you out!"

"thanks again, mrs kim. i'll handle it." mark replies. mrs kim only claps her hands together excitedly, as she whispers into mark's ear. "he's a cute one, ain't he? don't mess this up." mark's face goes red with the remark, and the wednesday boy can only laugh at his reaction.

"so..." mark tries to start the conversation, but bashfully looks down onto the cash register. the wednesday boy is still laughing at him, but this time more soft and gentle. mark finds himself enjoying that laugh as well. "why did you call me out?"

"to go on a date with you, obviously." the wednesday boy remarks casually. the room seems to go silent as mark's heart skips a beat, only to be informed otherwise. "just joking, idiot. gosh, this is why i come back, for your cute reactions. gosh."

mark tries to pretend he didn't just hear this boy say he looked cute, and replies. "so, what order do you have for me today?"

the wednesday boy just snickers and replies. "get me one of those typical basic drinks. you know those overly hyped ones. i'll take one of those." mark can't help but smile at that. 

"wow, that's a barista's dream." mark remarks as he takes the venti cup and scribbers the order down. "what would be the name today?"

the wednesday boy considers it for a moment, before whispering it into mark's ear as he winks. "how about: are you the sun, because you are so goddamn hot."

mark almost smacks him over the head.

* * *

 

every wednesday is like a routine. mark comes back from the longest basketball practice to a nearly empty coffee shop, picks up the shipment at exactly 7:30pm every wednesday, transports it and organises it, and if there's time he goes to the cash register to help out mrs kim and that other kid named chenle who somehow got hired despite knowing nothing about brewing even 1 cup of coffee.

then, after almost tearing his eyes out after seeing how chenle can practically almost set the countless practice mugs of coffee on fire, the wednesday boy will come in. he'll probably make one or two sarcastic jokes, laugh at mark's reactions and then proceed to order a ridiculous drink that he probably found on the internet one day. then, he'll leave almost immediately after that, waving goodbye and promising to come back next wednesday to repeat the same process.

mark actually finds himself enjoying the wednesday boy's company. sure, although their conversations are short-lived, and mark never has seen him anywhere else in the neighbourhood besides the shop, he actually has this urge in him to find out more about the wednesday boy. where did he go to school? mark had asked around before, but he had never even been close to cracking that mystery. how old was he? wednesday boy seemed pretty close in height with him , probably similar ages. but the one mystery mark can never understand is why wednesday boy never comes on any other day besides wednesday.

it's a typical wednesday when he sees him again. the same old conversation, the same old boring routine of doing the lame overly hyped drink for him, and of course writing down the funny name the wednesday boy calls himself, this time opting for 'you are as sweet as this drink' which had been some vanilla frappuccino with some extra pumps of who knew what.

as mark finishes blending the mixture and pouring it into the cup, he looks back on the wednesday boy, whom is busy on the phone texting away. so he does have a mode of communication, mark thinks, smiling as he adds the whip cream onto the cup and closes the lid.

mark decides it's the day to ask more questions besides the obvious. as he hands the cup over to the wednesday boy, he starts up conversation with a simple question. "so, how's everything going so far?"

the wednesday boy looks shocked, as he buries his free hand into his jean pocket. today, the boy's wearing a black beanie which covers his brown hair nicely, along with a pair of nice black jeans which mark loves, and a denim jacket with a simple grey tee inside, not forgetting the three rings he sports on his left hand. mark approves of his outfit, but where has there been a time he hasn't? but sooner enough, the boy replies him. "everything's fine, really. thanks for the drink by the way." the mumbling indicates the boy's nervousness, as he walks away quickly. mark can only stop him to ask one more question.

"can i call you something else instead of your long names you give me? my vocal cords are getting tired!"

this time the other stops in his tracks, hesitating for a second, only to turn his head to reply. "sure, my name is haechan. nice to meet you, mark lee."

mark must be damned because his heart races way too fast as his eyes follow the fading silhouette of the wednesday boy.

* * *

haechan comes again next wednesday, but this time he orders a pretty simple drink of a ice shaken lemon tea from mark, which he obliges, turning away to blend the drink for the latter. he seems more chirpy this time, talking a lot more, but still nothing personal about himself. as the drink is being blended, mark looks at the other to chat again, but this time he's in control of the conversation. "so, how old are you again, haechan?"

haechan simply rebuts him. "so, are you a stalker, mark lee?" both boys break out in spontaneous laughter, but later haechan replies. "i'm 16, going on to 17. you?" mark indulges him. "17, going on to 18. what are the odds?"

"mark lee, you sound exactly like my grandfather. all obsessed with this fate stuff."

"your grandfather must be the best person alive, then."

"i can't deny that." haechan raises an eyebrow, humouring mark. and in that moment, for just a split second, mark realises he really wants to be around haechan more, to be about to talk to him more, to share experiences with him. mark realises he actually enjoys his company, despite it only being for a few moments a week. as mark pours the drink into the cup, he continues to speak. "you are a weird one with all these drinks. do you have a favourite?"

haechan's eyes seem to shine a peculiar glimmer with that, as the word glides across his tongue. 'vanilla lattes are my favourite, they have this odd bittersweet taste which i love."

"then why do you keep ordering these funny drinks?"

"is it wrong if i say i just want to talk to you for a longer time?" haechan replies, almost instantly, and a flush of colour rushes to mark's cheeks. haechan giggles, but later pulls back and says, "nah, i just like different tastes. but you still have the best reactions." mark brings his hands to his face, as he looks away, capping haechan's drink and packing it into a plastic bag with a straw, just like every week. mark is about to say something to the other boy about respect before he hears haechan's cellphone ring, and haechan's expression immediately changes. mark can almost claim that his face turned a ghostly white, as he speaks into the phone. mark's head spins, but he is unsure what has happened for his friend to change so quickly.

"i need to go." haechan states. his tone is so sharp that it scares mark a little.

"why, what's wrong?" mark asks, cautious. but haechan doesn't answer, but repeats the same words again. "i need to go, mark."

knowing haechan, he probably won't be willing to say much. just in case, mark writes his phone number on the plastic cup, before placing it into the plastic takeaway bag to hand over to the younger.

haechan grabs the bag and leaves, but maintains the same expression on his face, panicky and on alert.

this is the first time haechan hasn't said goodbye.

* * *

today's just not a good day.

mark's tests are all coming back, and it's neither good nor bad. it isn't to the point that he's going to drop out and become a permanent staff of this shop, but it is to the point that he might have trouble going into university. what frustrates him isn't even his grades, but the fact that he's pulled 4 all-nighters to study for these stupid tests, and yet he can't seem to ever do it right. added on is the fact that the day's just been too long, too tiring on him, and the fact he has to even come back to the coffee shop to close up and do the tally with the register is really starting to get to him.

the tests sit in his backpack as he remembers today's the day mrs kim isn't coming but instead it's the two newbies chenle and jisung who know nothing about coffee. usually, mark would at least say chenle has improved significantly, but today he's just so drained that he just asks why is he tasked to be the supervisor of these two who are obviously so in love that he wants to smash his face in when he looks at them. then there's the shipments, just waiting for him to carry in and sort, and he can't leave without doing so or else there will be no coffee the next day, and with all of this combined mark just wishes he could go home.

it's another day as he finishes the sorting of the coffee beans, and chenle's teaching jisung how to operate the machines. so far they're doing fine, so mark decides to go back to the staff room to get himself a glass of water and munch on a couple biscuits. he hasn't had dinner either, not to mention how he feels like his bones weigh a thousand pounds because of practice. he doesn't know what happens, one second he's looking at the ceiling fan spin and the next he's out.

the next thing he sees is the digital clock, almost mocking him saying it's 12:47 in the morning. a wave of panic sets in over mark as he flails, running out to check on the store. surprisingly, everything's been cleaned up, aprons nicely placed back to the shelf, coffee mugs rinsed and dried, floor swept and everything kept in order.this is when mark notices that chenle and jisung have clocked out at eleven, yet the lights are still on. the panic slowly grows into fear, as mark wonders who's the person who can still be in here. 

mark's eyes then notice the lone boy sitting by the window, with a vanilla latte still half drunk, as his eyes are crestfallen and tightly shut. mark hates to wake him, but he's equally as groggy and tired, and he cannot allow haechan in here after business hours. knowing his parents, they would flip even knowing someone had touched one of their coffee beans, let alone cleaned the store and managed it as mark took his 'break'.

"hey, haechan, wake up." mark shakes the younger as he starts to stir, but continues to be a deadweight as he falls right back to sleep. mark's annoyance is starting to build up. "haechan, wake up."

"what if i don't want to?" haechan murmurs, pushing mark's hands away. mark huffs. "you just have to, or i'm calling the police for trespassing."

"real funny, mark lee." haechan slurs, but as he rubs his eyes mark hopes haechan can tell he was absolutely serious. as he blinks once or twice, he finally sees the situation carefully. "oh shit, you were being serious. sorry about that."

"you have to leave, now. i can't expect a outsider to run this cafe."

"you think i fucked up the account, don't you? do you think i have taken something?" haechan replies, non-defensively. his tone is calm, but mark's patience is running low.

"no..." mark has no energy to entertain the younger. "then let me stay for a longer time, after i finish this cup i'll leave, i promise."

"you need to leave, haechan." mark mutters, audibly enough for the other to hear, but he isn't having it. "i'm good, really! i'll even help you clean up an-"

"look, i'm just really goddamn exhausted and i screwed up really bad with school and this stupid coffee shop is the least of my goddamn problems. it's 12am in the morning and i have school tomorrow so i don't know what your deal is but i really don't need you to be here! i don't need you to cause me more problems!" his voice escalates to a yell, as he screams. the room goes awfully silent as mark realises what he has just said to the younger, but yet it is the younger who holds his head and pulls him closer to a hug to allow him to calm down. tears threaten to drip down his face before the younger simply murmurs into his ear. "it's okay, mark lee. let it all out."

and so he does. he talks about how his family is like, how his parents need to be less uptight with this shop, about how his school expects way too much of him as a basketball player and a student. he talks about how he hates everyday, especially the days where school gets so stressful that he feels like he's never going to survive to the next day. he talks about the trainees he has to train, and how he wishes his brother would come in more, but he understands he's got his own dream to pursue. he talks about how he just wants to live everyday like a normal teen, but he's stuck opening and closing this shop for his parents' legacy. and he asks haechan what he thinks he should do. he cusses more than he ever thought he would do, he laughs and cries yet the boy remains there.

it is only until it is 1:30am that haechan tells him his thoughts on it. "mark lee you are a ray of sunshine to many people so always remember your coffee is the only reason why i come to this coffee shop every wednesday. don't forget it."

mark doesn't know what comes over him, perhaps the time or the spur of the moment, but he dares. "then why did you leave that day?" the broken tone isn't like him at all.

haechan's expression changes, but he still responds. "i got your number. that's all you need to know."

they both end up locking up the store, and haechan leaves by the back door. 

haechan's worth the trouble. mark concludes.

* * *

after that day, things start to get better for mark. he's no longer failing any subjects, nor is his parents being too harsh on him. his brother has started coming back more often, and even his basketball team has been cut some slack after winning the tournament. mark leans against the counter, dawning his blue apron as he looks upon the other customers. today, mrs kim is around, along with chenle and jisung whom have surprisingly been able to teach themselves how to make coffee, not worrying mark in the slightest. the newbie jeno, whom his parents hired will only be here next week, so that leaves mark both relaxed and not stressed out.

sales have been good this week as well. their coffee blend is picking up pace with the locals, and their shop doesn't seem so oblique anymore. people are coming in and out more regularly, picking up their custom blends to try out in their own homes, but many of them still decide to come to the shop to get a fresh cup. mark's parents have also decided to more hands on after witnessing the increase in sales, and have added more furniture and decorations, including a place where customers can write in song recommendations to be played over the audio, and mark can't help but think this was a genius idea.

and that's what he's doing today, manning the song recommendations booth. currently, it's playing i by taeyeon, requested by the girl at the back called wendy who sits with her group of friends, jamming to the singer's lovely vocals. mark can't lie, he's in the midst of partying as well. it's a tuesday night, meaning to say he shouldn't be expecting haechan to show, but he kinda wishes he did, because today would be a good time to do so. as the song continues playing, he realises that the packets of their coffee blend have been sold out, and thus heads to the back to replenish the stock. as he grabs 3 of those packets in his arm, he gets a message on his phone.

arranging the packets neatly in the little sale basket, he walks back over to sit at his place, whilst queuing the next song.

**_unknown (19:05)_ **

**_wanna know a coffee pick up line?_ **

mark instantly jumps at the chance to reply, knowing who it is.

**_mark lee (19:07)_ **

**_no thanks, mystery sender_ **

**_wednesday boy (19:08)_ **

**_you're no fun, mark lee. but anyways, nice addition to the coffee shop with that song recommendations booth._ **

mark's eyes go big.

_**mark lee (19:09)** _

_**are you here right now? how did you know?** _

the response is so quick that mark doesn't expect it.

_ **wednesday boy (19:10)** _

_**i was in there a few hours ago, put in a song though.** _

_< wednesday boy is typing...>_

_**omg you're playing my song holy shit!** _

mark's eyes threaten to pop out as michael jackson's smooth criminal plays. he can only laugh as he responses back.

_**mark lee (19:12)** _

_**wait, but i thought you only come in on wednesdays.** _

_**what's with a sudden change?** _

_< wednesday boy is typing...>_

_** wednesday boy (19:15) ** _

_**just because you see me on wednesdays doesn't mean i can't come in here on other days.** _ _**anyways i gotta bounce. bye, mark lee.** _

mark looks out of the window, wondering what is the mystery behind these exclusive wednesdays, but he figures it is haechan's story to tell, not his.

* * *

 

_ **wednesday boy (01:27)** _

**_mark lee, are you awake?_ **

**_mark... please be awake._ **

**_oh right, it's a wednesday, you're probably asleep, preparing for a long day from school to practice then to the coffee shop._ **

**_sorry to bother your sleeping schedule, but today i don't think i'll be coming to the coffee shop._ **

**_could you deliver my latte to this address?_ **

 

**_mark lee (08:03)_ **

**_sure. any special requests?_ **

 

**_wednesday boy (09:15)_ **

**_maybe a cheesy inspirational quote, that would be good. don't be late as well, idiot._ **

_< wednesday boy is typing...>_

**_thanks.. for being a friend, mark lee._ **

 

mark lee does what he is told to do, and he understands this enough to do this small favour. so as he locks up the front door, he takes the drink in the plastic bag, and grabs his bag to head over to the address. locking up the back, he follows his google maps app to this alley way. it;s dark and quiet, which makes it eerie to say the least, but mark continues to trudge forward. the sight he sees after is confusing. there are no street lamps or street signs, nor are there any clear signs of any pathways, mark's almost convinced this place's been forgotten. this is where his app leads him too, before he alerts him that he's arrived.

mark looks around, there's no sign of haechan anywhere, and he means anywhere. his gut tells him to go back, but there's something in him that propels him to go forward and explore. he goes with the latter, taking careful steps forward and trying to search for the other, but it is simply too dark for him to see anything. he uses his phone as a torchlight, as he decides to explore the few abandoned houses next to it, dilapidated and needing of more love.

one house in particular is different. this house has lights on, a creaking ceiling fan as well as the sounds of the stand fan blowing. he sees a familiar tuff of brown hair, and mark's heart lifts as he walks up to the house, ready to ring the doorbell, until he hears loud banging and crashes coming from the inside. it doesn't stop there, there's yelling from both sides, but mark recognises one voice, haechan.

"is this a joke?" there's a woman's voice. "this is some sick joke, right?"

there's barely a whisper in return. "i'm gay, mum. i'm gay."

the silence is deafening.

"donghyuck!" the voice scares mark, it makes him shiver and have a chill down his spine. "what kind of shit is this? do you really want me to send you to a conversion therapy? because i sure know one, and i am not afraid of sending you there!"

"mum! are you hearing yourself now?" the retort sounded more like a whimper. "i'm not doing anything wrong, why are you doing this?"

"because you're a little faggot who got himself knocked up in the head and decided that girls weren't his cup of tea!" the shouts escalate as mark hides behind the door, eyes still in shock as he tries to process the situation so haechan wasn't his real name, that was the least of his problems, but this was the reason why he couldn't go back tonight, because of this, but why?

"i didn't decide, mum. i.. i.." he starts to quiver, the voice getting soft and hoarse, as if he has been crying. mark feels his heart ache go worse. "i don't know what you want from me anymore." the last words sound resigned. 

"i want you to get the hell out of my house. get lost, you scum."

"mum!" 

"either you convert back to being straight or you get lost. that's final." the voice has a finality to it, before there is more thrashing and throwing from the inside. there are wails and sobs as well, and mark doesn't need to even wonder who these cries belong to. it's like a broken record on repeat, shouting 'mum' over and over, and mark can feel the pain there.

the chaos continues, as mark finds himself not wanting to be caught in the crossfire, turning away to wait if anyone is going to come out. it is only when he discovers haechan by his own back door, tears staining his two cheeks and eyes puffy, that he goes over to comfort him. haechan's hands are freezing cold and voice still hoarse as mark calls out to him, handling him the drink. the younger takes a sip of it, before bursting into tears, but manages to choke out a few words. "thank you."

as he watches the younger cry, mark can't help but instinctively pull him closer to him, letting him cry over his shoulder. the warmth of haechan is soothing and comforting, as mark feels haechan's chest rise and fall, hear his heartbeat beat at a constant pace, and rubs tiny little circles at the crook of his back. later, ater they have been in this position for who knows how long, haechan grabs his hand to bring him somewhere, somewhere mark doesn't know of. it's almost 12am by the time the duo arrive at the place, but mark has no care of time as he sets his eyes on the sight before him.

it's a small little house, with only 1 room in it, and boy is it neatly furbished. the only source of light is the lightbulb that hangs above them, and there's a pretty simple layout of the rest. a bed, next to a small table and a chair, and finally a small cupboard to finish it off. haechan gestures over for mark to sit on the bed with him, and mark does what he's told.

"i'm.. sorry you had to hear that." haechan stammers, nervous. he rubs his hands together, looking down as mark replies. "it's okay, really. do you want to talk about it?"

haechan doesn't show any indication of doing so, but simply leans on mark's shoulder. "let me lean on you."

and mark doesn't object, but simply allows the younger to rest, until he hears light snoring. mark then notices how pretty haechan's eyelashes are, even when asleep, as he brings him to the bed, but haechan doesn't let him go, mumbling. "don't leave... please."

mark can't help but feel bad, as he climbs back in, next to the younger, they're so close mark can feel the other's breaths, as haechan falls into deeper slumber, mark finds himself doing the same thing, as his vision turns black.

the night seemed peaceful for once, and mark couldn't be happier.

* * *

he finds out shortly that haechan's name is donghyuck, and that he studies in the same school as mark, just that they never meet due to their conflicting schedules and subjects. donghyuck takes a separate art course from mark, and studies an extra subject for music, unlike mark who has opted for the science stream.

"we study in two different buildings." donghyuck confides in him the next morning. "the days you don't have class i do. when we end early on monday i have music courses. when you have extra biology classes on tuesday, i don't. our schedules only don't conflict on wednesday because of club activities." 

mark nods. so that's why he's coming only on wednesdays. it makes a lot of sense now considering it. 

"i came on that tuesday to see renjun, in case you wanted to know. he's one of the newer staff." donghyuck tells him. mark simply smiles. "of course, forgot you had friends."

"i have you, mark lee. aren't we friends?" there's a certain charm about his words that makes mark calm. "and i do have friends! there's jisung and chenle and-"

"oh gosh you're friends with the coffee kids." mark exclaims. donghyuck just laughs. "pretty much. now i'm friends with you too."

they fall into awkward silence again, both looking at each other until mark's phone rings incessantly. it startles the two, but mark eventually turns to find a string of text messages from his brother.

**_ yong-hyung (08:57) _ **

**_where the hell are you_ **

**_mum and dad are going to kill me when they find out i lost you in their shop oh no_ **

**_i'm gonna kill you_ **

**_lee minhyung you better get your ass to the coffee shop now_ **

**_< missed call from yong-hyung (5)>_ **

mark almost jumps out of his seat as he quickly types back a reply.

**_ mark lee (09:00) _ **

**_i'm at a friend's house!! everything is fine._ **

<yong-hyung is typing...>

**_ yong-hyung (09:02) _ **

**_then get both of your asses down to the coffee shop. something's happened._ **

**_get here before mum and dad unless you want trouble._ **

mark turns towards donghyuck as he speaks. taeyong is never the kind who wouls be so serious, so it must be something gravely bad. his parents are coming back in a few hours, and since taeyong's acting all weird, it must be bad. 

"hey, donghyuck." mark refuses to acknowledge the nervousness in his voice. as donghyuck asks what's going on, mark replies him, hands still clammy from fear or nerves even he does not know. "something's happened in the shop."

* * *

when he gets there, mark realises why taeyong is so afraid. taeyong stands there, shaking with anger or fear even mark doesn't know, but even he's trembling in the same way. the lock's been picked, and every single coffee packet that he has single handedly packaged over the last few weeks have been stolen. the coffee beans are in a mess, scattered all over the floor. fragments of plates and cups are scattered all over, with the coffee machines tipped over, machinery tossed all over the floor. it's a costly mess, one which mark cannot comprehend that quickly, as he turns the doorknob to the staff room.

taeyong proceeds in, along with donghyuck, who seems very bothered by the new atmosphere. as they take a seat on the couch, taeyong immediately starts to speak. "i came back from my art exhibition yesterday to ensure you were at home safe." he hesistates as he continues. "when i got here, the lights were turned on, so i assumed you were cleaning up. i left shortly after to go home, until i woke up and realised you weren't home."

"then you texted me." mark replies. taeyong nods. "next thing i know, the shop is trashed and i immediately closed it for today." taeyong resigns himself to the fact, looking at the interior. it looks pathetic, that's what mark notices. 

"so all i'm asking today," taeyong clears his throat. "is why the hell were you not home yesterday."

mark doesn't get to reply before donghyuck does. "it was because he was doing a coffee delivery to me. my apologises, i felt bad so i asked him to stay." taeyong's rage flares up again, and donghyuck simply deals with it maturely. "oh, by the way, i'm lee donghyuck. nice to meet you, taeyong-ssi."

"nice to meet you too, donghyuck." taeyong is cold with his response. mark can only try to be the awkward gap between the two, as he clears his throat to speak. "so, any suspects?"

taeyong clears his throat, but he does a double take as he looks at donghyuck. "well there were these guys loitering around our shop. looked like they were from your school. wearing your school jacket, pretty stupid if you ask me."

suddenly, donghyuck speaks. "how did they look like?"

"looked like some of the soccer players as well as the rugby players. they were wearing their school jersey, with the numbers and all." 

this catches donghyuck's attention immediately as he enquires. "do you know their jersey numbers?"

"14 and 6, why?"

"i got to go." donghyuck's face goes instantly pale, and he bolts, not without mark hearing him say. 

"it's all my fault." mark can feel his heart sink with the words.

* * *

mark doesn't hear from donghyuck from then on. he does try to reach out to him, even on the days he knows he won't see him. chenle and jisung seem oblivious to whatever that's happened, and even mrs kim doesn't know anything about it.

heck, asking anyone about donghyuck proved to be quite a challenge. anytime mark brings up donghyuck, no one even knows anyone of that name. asking renjun comes to no results, as he said he hasn't seem him in school for a while. anytime mark asks about the address lives at, no one seems to even realise there are inhabitants in this neighbourhood.

it's almost as if they have all been forgotten; a ghost town.

mark tries to go back, but he simply cannot because of his knowledge of donghyuck's privacy. the two still haven't talked about that night, and mark quite frankly is waiting for donghyuck to be comfortable with it before spilling. he doesn't want to force the younger into saying anything.

so when he's clearing up the shop on a random friday, as he slowly wipes away the coffee stains on the pristine white mups and washes away the little crumbs left by the pastries on the plate, he notices a shadowy figure standing by the door. the figure dawns a black hoodie, as he knocks incessantly on the door. mark isn't one to keep someone waiting, so he opens it, to find familiar eyes looking back at him.

the first thing he notices is the black ring surrounding donghyuck's right eye, along with the dried blood at the corner of his lips, and a bruised cheek. mark doesn't speak, but simply brings donghyuck to the staff room, taking out the first aid kit to bandage his wounds.

they fall into comfortable silence, only broken by the whimpers of donghyuck as mark continues to treat the various injuries. although it is quiet, all mark wants to scream is why. he wants to ask donghyuck what has happened, why is he like this, but later catches himself wondering why he cares so much, and why does his chest feel so heavy whenever he thinks about him.

he is lucky donghyuck speaks first. "i'm so sorry, mark. i'm so, so, sorry. i just didn't know where else to go and i'm sorry." donghyuck doesn't cry, but today he does.

the tears make the feeling grow worse in mark's chest, as he replies. "if you want me to feel better, you need to tell me what is going on."

"okay, i will." donghyuck mutters. "okay." he repeats. mark can feel his nervousness, and tries to calm him down by grabbing his hand. donghyuck eventually comes to it, with mark's help and assistance. "you already know about the incident with my mum previously, so it shouldn't be hard to piece the picture together."

"after that, i didn't know where to go. my mum kicked me out, and i've practically been living in a barn for the last week or so. i started dreading school, so i decided not to go. my mum said she wanted nothing to do with me, and she meant it. i received a letter from the school for school fees this week. i don't know what to do, mark lee." donghyuck tells him, burying his face into his hands, sobbing. mark rubs his back comfortingly, as he asks.

"what about the two boys with the jersey numbers? why were you so..."

donghyuck looks at him in the eye as he continues. "school doesn't just stop there. these two were part of the group who did this to me. all of it." he rubs his palms together, shaking. "that's why i come on wednesdays. they can't find me then since they have night classes, and i'm free to roam the town instead of being secluded and hidden." mark can only feel sorry for the boy, but rage burns deep within the pits of his stomach as the boy furthers the conversation.

"that night that i couldn't make it, i heard night classes were cancelled, so i was afraid that they would see me and thrash your place. they aren't very forgiving with people i talk to. the last time i went to a shop the shop owner got a beating. i can't be seen in town or else i'm practically dead."

"why do they do this?"

"they isolate us, mark, my whole family. just because we're not some cookie cutter family with both parents and a smart, sweet little kid who knows everything. they hide us to conceal the fact that our town isn't all smiles and rainbows. i thought my mum was different, i thought she would understand, apparently she wasn't. it's because i'm just gay and no one understands."

"i do." mark's voice is the softest he's ever been, but it speaks volumes as he continues. "i will always be here for you, hyuck, no matter how bad and how terrible."

"that's going to be a problem." donghyuck retorts, and mark grows defensive, but stays silent, waiting for donghyuck to elaborate. he does, eventually. "because you're the problem."

"I'm the problem?" mark can only almost slap donghyuck in the face right now.

"yes." donghyuck's firm voice rings through. "because i fell in love with this lame ass kid who works in his parents' coffee shop every single night, who was the first friend who asked if i was okay, who was with me through all of it. that boy has blonde hair and oh gosh i bet people would believe me if i said it was this kid who made me question my sexuality, because i'm sure sunshine comes out of his ass." donghyuck continues, and mark feels his cheeks flush. "don't believe me? this was the kid who took me in even at my lowest, who gave me warmth and love, who showered me with care and concern. this is the boy who sits opposite me right now, who is holding the bottle of medication i his arms. this is mark lee." 

mark doesn't know what to say, but donghyuck completely knocks all words out of his system, as he continues. "thank you, you shit."

"is that how you talk to your supervisor?" mark teases, as donghyuck's eyes go wide. "are you offering me a job here?"

"it's for the importance of education, just so we are clear." mark states, but before he can process it, donghyuck's glee is through the room as he presses his lips forward. it's a strange feeling, mark's chest rising and falling, the adrenaline pumping in his bloodstream and oxygen in his lungs. he feels euphoric, as if everything he's been stressed about has been taken away, the simple feeling of lips on lips overtaking his senses. it isn't easy, as the action is unfamiliar, different, but yet so unique and amazing that mark doesn't want to stop. is this love? mark doesn't know, but he sure as hell enjoys donghyuck's lips on his, and his overall aura.

donghyuck turns a little pink afterwards, but mark thinks the embarrassment can wait, as he grabs the other's hand, hoping he doesn't let go.

he doesn't.

* * *

 

as donghyuck and mark finish the rounds today, mark in turns hands over a venti cup filled with a simple mocha and passes it to donghyuck, who is busy cleaning out the back of the shop. as mark throws him the keys to clear up, he slyly turns the corner back to their home as he watches from the outside, teasing as a smile burns on donghyuck's face.

it's been five years and mark thinks things haven't changed, as he glances at the new sign which has replaced his parents' old one. the words he's written have bound to be the cheesy thing he's ever penned down, but he doesn't care, glancing at the ring on his ring finger.

_i have been thinking about you a latte_

_you mocha me crazy, love._

_and i realise that i'm soy into you._

_i love the way you espresso yourself_

_and all the bitter sweet tastes we've bean through._

_all i want to tell you, is that you roast my heart._

_i love you, lee donghyuck._

 

**Author's Note:**

> this might be shit because
> 
> A. i actually really have no love for starbucks or any coffee shop. in singapore, we just have hawker centres and they sell coffee and that's where i usually get my coffee or tea because it's so much cheaper! + i don't have to queue that long and THE SMELL OF COFFEE THERE oh my gosh
> 
> B. i have never worked in a coffee shop (see point A for reason)
> 
> C. writer's block is shit (cupid chapter 9 rip)
> 
> still, i hope you like this!


End file.
